Royal Tragic
by BellaBlue422
Summary: (Squeal to My Duty is to my Heart) Edward & Bella finally get married. They spend their honeymoon in bliss. When they come back to reality Bella must learn how to live the royal life and all responsibilities. What happens when a tragic event in the family that messes up the family heir to the throne. That could lead to the Royal Family of Whales taking over the country's throne.
1. Chapter 1 Getting Ready

**Squeal to My Duty is to My Heart Enjoy! All Characters belong to Stephenie Meyers. **

Chapter 1 

_The music played letting me know it was my Que to enter into the church. I took in a deep breath calming myself from all the nerves. I turned taking one last look at the crowd. Their cameras were flashing, people calling my name out. To me they just all looked like a pool of human bodied. All lined up on the streets. _

_"Are you ready?" My father's voice caught my attention bringing me back to face the gigantic wooden doors. _

_I closed my eyes nodding. I heard the doors open for me. Slowly I opened my eyes. Thousands of people sitting in the pews of the church. Most of who I haven't seen in my life. After my eyes scanned the place my eyes quickly found Edward's. All the way on the opposite end of me. My hand shaking at holding my dad's grip. I finally found my feet to get them moving. We walked carefully down the marble floor isle. Dragging the huge white lace train behind me. My strapless, princess gown. I counted the steps of how long it took to get to Edward. Seventeen, Eighteen, Nineteen... I kept my eyes locked with Edward for I wouldn't feel as scared with everyone looking at me. He smiled waiting for me. Holding his hand out once I got to him. Charlie kissed my cheek, then placed my hand into Edward's. I smiled nervously then joined him at the altar. The priest took a while, before getting to the vows.  
_

_"Now Edward, repeat after me," The priest turned to him. "I Edward Anthony Masen Cullen," _

_Edward grabbed my hands in his and spoke, "I Edward Anthony Masen Cullen, Take you Isabella, __to be my wife, __to have and to hold __from this day forward; __for better, for worse, __for richer, for poorer, __in sickness and in health, __to love, cherish, and obey, __till death us do part." _

_Then it was my turn. "I Isabella Marie Swan t__ake you Edward __to be my wife, __to have and to hold __from this day forward; __for better, for worse, __for richer, for poorer, __in sickness and in health, __to love, cherish, and obey, __till death us do part." _

_"Now,_ _If anyone objects to this marriage, speak now or forever hold your peace." The priest called out to the audience. Edward and I's gaze still haven't broke since we said our vows. I saw the warmth and heart he held in his eyes. After all this time we can finally be together. _

_"I Object!" Someone's shout made Edward and I break our gaze. Both starring in shock trying to find the guy. A guy with a white beard and black suit with red vest came forth to the middle of the isle. You could hear the echoing of gasps ring throughout the church. _

_"It says here that, If Prince Edward wants to marry he must marry someone with royal blood in order to keep the throne." The guy pulled out a copy of a document._

_"That is absurd! I never heard of that in my life," Edward walked down to snatch the paper of of his hand reading the fine print. After reading it Edward stayed quite for a bit. _

_"Your highness, I know you didn't want to read this I just thought I should warn you before it was to late for giving up the throne." Edward would never give up me over the throne. At least I hoped as Edward never gave an answer right away.  
_

_"Edward! Edward!" I shook his shoulders trying to get him to answer. "Edward!" _

_"Bella I-" _

I jumped shooting my eyes wide open. My breath was rapid and shaky. I looked around my dark room. It was just a dream... I thought.

"Rise and shine!" A pixie girl skipped into my room pushing open the tall, thick, heavy curtains. I held my hand up to my face shielding myself from the light.

"Alice what are you doing?" I buried my face into my pillow.

"Getting you up and ready for your wedding today!" She squealed like a little girl. Shocked when she grabbed my free hand and yanked me out of my nice warm bed.

"Okay! I'm up." I said getting on my two feet pulling my shirt down. I rubbed my eyes trying to clear my vision. The sun was still shining making the room very bright.

"I convinced the make up artist to let me do your make up and hair," She smiled sitting me into a chair by a desk full of make up. The whole desk was a mess with thing I didn't even knew exist. First Alice layered me with foundation. "Oh Gosh, Bella it looks like you've been out drinking all last night." She tried covering my dark purple bags under my eyes.

"Sorry, bad nightmare, wedding jitters I guess." I sat still looking in the mirror. I had to have my own bachelorette party in the palace, because they didn't want paparazzi taking pictures of me, and looking bad for the covers. Which I didn't mind. I didn't want to go out anyways. We basically stayed in watching movies with sushi and drinks. For Edward's bachelor party they went to a designated place up in the mountains.I only knew they came back yesterday night. Which tempted me because I wanted to go see, since I haven't seen him in three whole days. I dozed off day dreaming about how the rest of the day would go. I felt my body heat go up the more I thought about it. The more nervous I got. I took deep breaths to calm myself down. Suddenly there was a knock on the door. I jumped turning around to see who was standing in the door way. Rosalie? Emmet's wife now surprised she even came to the wedding.

"Rosalie?" I sounded confused, unexpected to see her. She smiled gently at me.

"Congrats Bella," She walked over to Alice and I. "Need some help? I could do her hair." Even more shocked to her her say that as she started gather my long hair together. By the time Alice and Rosalie were done with my hair and make up there was another knock on the door.

"Come in!" Alice shouted dabbing blush on my cheeks. I heard the foot steps walking closer to me, and I turned to see who it was.

"Bella you look so beautiful!" It was my mother already getting teared eye before the wedding. My dad was walking behind following her into the room. I smiled at my dad covering his eyes.

"Dad, you look dashing in that suit," I complimented him.

"Is it safe to look?" He peered his one eye out. Everyone laughed as he opened both his eyes.

"We brought something for you," Charlie held out a blue velvet box. I took it, carefully opening. It was a blue sapphire diamond necklace. I was speechless looking at the beauty.

"It was your great, great grandmothers. It's been passed down for generations. But we added the blue sapphires." My mom spoke shakily. "We thought you needed something blue, and something old."

"Thanks you guys," I got up from my chair and turned around to hug them. I had my mom place the necklace on my neck. It laid beautifully on my neck. The sparkles of the diamond reflected off the mirror.

"Alright everyone time for the dress!" Alice emphasized her voice on the word dress. She skipped and went to go get the dress in the closet. Which was the que for Charlie and my mom to leave.

"We will see you cathedral." My mom gave me a quick squeeze and Charlie giving a heart warming smile. The both turned around and left. As they were exiting some maids came in to help Alice with my dress. I haven't seen it yet. Alice wanted it to be a surprise, plus there we some requirements then dresses needed to have to carry on a royal tradition. As all four of the maid and Alice pulled out my dress, I got up and went to go put my slip on. Then I went over to the half circle mirrors, and let them slip the dress on my body.

I felt the satin lay on my skin, and the heaviness of the train was huge and long. I heard them zip up the dress letting me look in the full length mirror. I looked at the breath taking women staring back at me. The lace sleeves off the shoulder forming into a v-neck line. With an A line dress bottom made of ivory satin cover with lace. The train must've been literally ten feet long. Even the width was almost as long as the length, about nine feet. The women's hair was half up, with romantic curls and side bangs to fit the shape of her face. The blue sapphire necklace glistened on her neck as if it was always meant to be there. Last a women came behind the girl in the mirror placing a long thirty six inch veil on top of her head. I smiled lost in the beauty of my reflection.

"Ms. Swan, there has been a gift dropped off out side your room for you," A maid handed me a box. Confused to what more fit I could get now, I walked over to the bend at the end of my bed. Opening the box slowly a card fell out.

_My Dearest Fiancee, _

_I can not wait to make it official to call you my wife. I have given you this before but I'd like you to wear these again. You wore these when we had our first dance. You are my princess, my queen, my love . I can't wait to spend the rest of forever with you. I want to spend the rest of my life telling you I love you. I want to make you feel like the most special loved women in the world. I will try my best to treat you like the queen you are are. You make me smile and my heart melt every time you walk into the room. I feel like the person I want to be when you're around. I will see you at the altar my beautiful Isabella. Look after my heart I've left with you._

_~Edward _

I smiled reading that. Then I unwrapped the rest of the gift, to find it was the glass shoes I wore when I went to his ball. I slipped the shoes on my feet, and it fit like a glove. I definitely felt like a true princess today.

"Isabella?" I heard a voice come from behind me. I quickly got up and turned around to see who called my name.

"Your highness," I curtsied when I saw the queen come towards me.

"Oh, Bella you look stunning sweetheart." She smiled holding a box in her hand. "Everyone can you please leave to give me and the bride some time." She commanded everyone in the room.

"Of course," They all responded and left as fast as they could. She waited for the last person to shut the door behind them. I waited patiently playing with my fingers looking at the ground.

"I hope you don't already have something borrowed." She held out the box for me. I shook my head surprised at her gesture. I took the box in my hands opening it, hearing the creek of the box opening. It was the most crystal tiara like headband I've ever seen in my life. My hands were shaking brushing over the tiara.

"It was my grandmothers, she wore it for her wedding, and passed it down to her daughter, then to me and now to you. It's tradition this tiara is worn in this family. It's a wedding heirloom. I do hope you pass on this tradition."

"Queen Esme, I'd be honored to carry on this heirloom." I smiled at her and gave her a hug. She gently hugged me back then took the tiara and carefully placed it on my head.

"There now you are ready to get married. And welcome to the family Bella," She kissed both sides of my cheeks and left the room. When she left I stood up and went to go stand in front of the mirrors. Looking at myself one last time as Isabella Marie Swan.

**Hope you guys like it! If you want to see the wedding outfit, the link is in my bio! Please review! Sorry for the long wait. **

_Preview: He slipped the ring on my shaking ring finger and pressed his lips to my hand. _


	2. Chapter 2 Prince and Princess

**Hey Guys! Sorry for the wait! I'm mind blown on the response I got on this story just after one chapter. I'm so grateful you guys stuck with me! Thank you so much! All Characters belong to Stephenie Meyers. **

Chapter 2

The man opened the door for me and held out his hand. I places my hand in his and slowly trying not to trip. I took in a deep breath calming myself from all the nerves. I turned taking one last look at the crowd. Their cameras were flashing, people calling my name out. To me they just all looked like a pool of human bodied. All lined up on the streets. Signs, flags, souvenirs, being thrown in the streets. I tried to wave at every angel I could. The music played letting me know it was my Que to enter into the church.

"Are you ready?" My father's voice caught my attention bringing me back to face the gigantic wooden doors.

I closed my eyes nodding. I heard the doors open for me. Slowly I opened my eyes. Thousands of people sitting in the pews of the church. Most of who I haven't seen in my life. After my eyes scanned the place my eyes quickly found Edward's. All the way on the opposite end of me. My hand shaking at holding my dad's grip. I finally found my feet to get them moving. We walked carefully down the marble floor isle. Holding onto the bouquet of flowers making them shake. Each step felt like forever since I was dragging the huge white lace train behind me. I counted the steps of how long it took to get to Edward. Seventeen, Eighteen, Nineteen... I kept my eyes locked with Edward for I wouldn't feel as scared with everyone looking at me.

He smiled waiting for me. He was wearing a suit with a bright slash across his shoulder to his waist. He had many medals covering his shirt that he accomplished. He was holding his hand out once I got to him. Charlie kissed my cheek, then placed my hand into Edward's. I smiled nervously then joined him at the altar. The bishop took a while, before getting to the vows.

"Now Edward, repeat after me," The priest turned to him. "I Edward Anthony Masen Cullen,"

Edward grabbed my hands in his and spoke, "I Edward Anthony Masen Cullen, Take you Isabella, to be my wife, to have and to hold from this day forward; for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love, cherish, and obey, till death us do part." He slipped the ring on my shaking ring finger and pressed his lips to my hand.

Then it was my turn. "I Isabella Marie Swan take you Edward to be my wife, to have and to hold from this day forward; for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love, cherish, and obey, till death us do part." I could feel tears forming in my eyes. I held them back trying hard not to let them escape.

"I now pronounce you, Husband and Wife," He finally said those words. Edward lifted my veil over my head as soon as he said those words. I might have jumped to eagerly wrapping my arms around his neck, pressing my lips to his. He kissed me back tenderly and lovingly. This kiss was different, it was sparks, excitement, loving, passionate. I never wanted to let go of Edward. I wanted to kiss him until my heart couldn't take it. Our lips fit perfectly together as they brushed against each other. Edward started to pull away to let me breathe and bring me back down to Earth. I had completely forgot everyone was in the room. I heard the cheering and clapping finally come to my ears. He leaned his forehead against mine.

"Forever," He whispered looking at me before turning us to face the guests in the pews.

"I now pronounce Prince Edward and Princesses Isabella Cullen." The bishop declared behind us. Hearing those word finally made me realize I was actually a princess. My heart was beating faster, worried Edward could hear it. Edward held out his elbow for me in a ninety degree angle to escort me to our carriage. I place my hand in the angle of his elbow gripping onto it with my hand shaking. He smirked feeling my hand shake and covered my hand with his other free hand.

"Relax princess," He whispered in my ear before starting to walk back down the isle to the doors. I lighten my grip on his arm and took another deep breath. My feet matched the same pace he was going. I was worried I would walk slower because of my train, or trip on my dress. But I seemed to be able to catch up. We walked pass all the people I walked by earlier. Still having their big smiles, and clapping cheering us on as we walked together.

We finally got to the doors, We could hear the mix of church bells and people screaming from the outside. Edward nodded to the guards to let them open the doors. The doors creaked as they slowly opened them up. The crowd looked like they have gotten bigger since the last I saw. Thousands of people calling our name. Only changing my name is Princess Bella. Which still feels weird when I hear it. It felt a little overwhelming. Edward lead my to the carriage, where he got on then held his hand out to help me on. I lifted my dress and stepped on with a bunch of other people pushing me on making sure I got my balance. I saw down next to Edward on the leather seat. It took the guards a couple minutes just to fit my whole train in the carriage. As the carriage started moving we we waved to everyone in every angle we could.

**I know this chapter was a little short but I wanted to split up the ceremony and reception. Hope you all liked it! Please review! **

_Preview: "Kiss, Kiss, Kiss!" The crowd roared as we stood smiling and waving at them from the top of the balcony. _


	3. Chapter 3 Patients vs uncontrollable

**Hey Guys! Sorry for the long wait. I was at writers block for a while. I must say I'm a little disappointing at how many new follower and reviews I got last chapter. Hoping to get some more followers or reviews. I promise I will try to update as soon as I can. Thanks love you all! **

Chapter 3

"Are you ready Mrs. Cullen?" Edward squeezed my hand lightly then kissed my cheek. I nodded looking up at him, biting my bottom lip. He smiled and kissed the top of my hand softly calming my nerves. I smiled up at him. The door opened leading us to a huge balcony facing thousands of people.

It was tradition for the newlywed royals to wave, standing side by side, to face their country. Edward pulled me forward with him to end of the balcony. He was a natural waving and embracing everything that was going on.

You would think by now I would be used to hearing name from every direction , getting my picture taken every second, and the white flashes blinding me. What have I gotten myself into, I thought in my head. I waved in every angle I could, and smiled. My smile wasn't just for the crowd. It was for the excited, joy, and happiness that I now married the love of my life.

"Kiss, kiss, kiss," The crowd roared as we stood smiling and waving at them from on top of the balcony. Edward and I looked at each other smiling. I stretched up on my toes to brush my lips on his. He bent his head down to make the kiss easier. The same sparks and flames rushed through my body when he pressed his lips against mine.

For a minute is seemed everybody has gone away and the room was silent. It was just him and me. He pulled away and kissed my forehead gently, reminding me again to come back to reality. Edward turned to wave at his people again. It made my heart stop and my stomach full of butterflies watching him, knowing what a great king he will be to them.

After we left the balcony we basically had to do a whole photo shoot with the bridal party. We had four flower girls, three wedding bearers, five bride's maids, and five groom's men. Of course Abigail was one of the flower girls. I had Alice be my maid of honor, Rosalie, Angela, Rosaline Edward's older sister, and Anna a friend of Edward's. Edward had; Jasper, Emmett, Michael, Philip Rosaline's husband, and Nick as his groom's men. Then Rosaline's son Tommy, as one of the ring bearers. It has taken a bit to do all the photos. I believe I had about fifty different positions they put me in, most were group shots.

Each event flowed perfectly, one after another. The reception room was huge, looked like the size of a football stadium. The table was beautiful, with white silk table cloth and red roses as the center piece to finish the touch. Sparkling chandeliers were draping down from the ceiling. Making the room sparkle a golden florescent.

The floor was red velvet carpeting, like they use in Hollywood for special events honoring special guest. The table was in a half rectangle with chairs lining down the table. Edward, the bridal party, and I all sat at the horizontal part of the table. While the guest sat on the perimeter and inside of the vertical part of the table. There were more than a seven hundred guest and over a thousand of workers as servants, chefs, waiters, and cooks.

Alice let me where whatever kind of wedding dress for the reception since I let her pick out my wedding dress for the ceremony. My dress was just a silky, a-line, spaghetti, backless dress. The dress had a sweetheart neckline with the two thing strings crossing in the middle of my back and flowed flawlessly to the ground. I let my hair be down showing off my curls. I wanted a dress really showing my sexy, yet simple and elegant side. I felt very conserved and lost in my other dress. This dress was still not exactly me but a different side of me.

Edward and I slowly dance to the music. Well he let me stand on his feet and he moved to the sound of the music. Since I was very uncoordinated. "Mrs. Cullen, that dress is stunning on you." He whispered in my ear. I felt his breath in my ear giving my shivers down my back. I know I would have to get used to hearing Mrs. Cullen or Princess Isabella from now on.

"I wore this dress just for you." I said quietly on his lips then kissed them quickly. His one hand trace the bare skin on through the opening.

"Aren't you a little teaser," he chuckled a little disappointed I pulled away to fast.

"All good things come with patients," I reminded him giving him a hard time. I heard a low growl escape from the back of his throat.

"I'm tempted as to make the guests leave and take you away to our bedroom and lock you up with me all week," He smirked kissing me on the lips again.

"That does sound rather tempting, but for now we can do this..." I took his hand and lead him out of the room. The rest of everyone was dancing, laughing, enjoying themselves, so hopefully they won't miss us. He closes the big wooden door behind us as I sat on the desk.

Edward dashed over to me connecting our lips barely giving me time to catch my breath. His lips on mine felt like the the spark between us became a bursting flame. I kissed him back pulling the jacket off throwing it on the floor, then deepened the kiss. His hand trailed from my knee up to my thigh lifting the dress almost to my waist. Accidentally I let out a moan on his lips. His hand start to grip the skirt of the dress, compelling himself back from ripping it completely off me. Edward's lips started to trail from my lips down to my jaw, then to my neck. I tilted my head closed my eyes tightening my hold on his collar.

Then I heard a knock on the door. "Mhmm, Edward There's someone at the door." I said trying to catch my breathe while he still kissed my neck.

"We're busy," He mumbled continued to kiss up and down my neck. Finally I pulled him away and looked him glaring a little.

"People have noticed our absents, how rude when they find out we've left because we can't control ourselves." I said and got off the desk.

He sighed, "You're right love, I'm sorry I just got carried away," He kissed my forehead, taking my hand. Then the person knocked again this time harder and impatient.

"I wonder who that can be," I stepped closer to the door.

**Hope you enjoyed! Sorry for the delay! Please comment, share, follow! I love hearing from you! **

_"Alice do you have any idea where he's taking me?" I looked at her trying to see if her face gave it away. _

_"I can't tell you Edward will kill me! But don't worry I packed everything you need." She gave me a wink, which deathly scared me. Not knowing what she had in store for me. Ugh I hate surprises, especially not knowing where the honey moon is. _


	4. Chapter 4 Wedding Toasts

**Hey Guys! I've been so busy lately! I took a trip to New York AMAZING! Then my computer crashed when I got back... So I haven't been able to be on for two weeks. I'm sorry for my absents. I am a little disappointed about the reviews and new follower/ subscribers. So I'm going to go back to asking for reviews only because I don't want to spend my time writing when I don't know if my story is even getting read by people. I also can't keep writing once a week since things are very busy. Hope you all enjoy this chapter. Belongs to Stephenie Meyers!**

Chapter 4

I quickly pulled my dress down from my hip to my ankles then slowly opened the door and peeked out. "Excuse me your highness," I jumped when I heard the voice no expecting to be so close. I heard chuckle as he walked up behind me.

"Yes, David?" Edward opened the door wider.

"You're father has asked me to look for the both of you. People have noticed your absents and your father wants you in the reception room immediately " His tone was low yet demanding as if he was the king himself.

"Alright tell him my apologizes and we will return soon," He nodded to David then closed the door after he left.

I hugged Edward wrapping my arms around his neck, "I'm sorry that was my fault, I couldn't control myself." I whispered in his ear.

"It's not your fault love I was anxious too." He kissed my forehead. "Come on people are waiting for us." I walked out of the room.

Later on came the speeches which I was very nervous for. First up was Emmett my oldest brother. He clinked his wine glass with the knife to get everyone's attention.

"Excuse me, I'd like to say a few words. Don't worry I'll get straight to the toasts. I don't want to keep the happy couple any longer than I have to as I know they are itching to go upstairs and put their things together." He chuckled at his own joke while the crowd was absolutely silent. I saw my dad's reaction almost choking on his champagne. I covered my face with my hands completely embarrassed he said that especially in front of royals. Edward squeezed his arm around my shoulders comforting me.

Next Alice went up to the microphone. "Bella you are my my best friend, the sister I never had, and sometimes the mother I need. I'm so happy you found the man you truly love and will forever. You have always been there for me now it's your turn for someone to be there for you. Edward I expect my sister to be treated not only as your queen but as a goddess. Raise you glass to the beautiful couple." I saw tears form in Alice's eyes. I had to use my napkin to wipe some that escaped my eyes too.

Surprisingly I saw Jessica get on the stage going to give a toast. I was curious to see was she has to say. "Well, I'm honored to stand here and congratulate you on this beautiful day. The Royal cute couple, right? So gorgeous. You guys were made for each other like peanut butter and mustard. I mean I forgive you for stealing Edward as my study partner wink wink, and took my date at the holiday ball. But then I found Mike. Not as good but I guess I could settle for him. But even Mike was in love with you! But here I am, dateless at my your wedding. Who saw that one coming? Ha! I mean, awkward, right? Anyway, that dress, Bella. I'm speechless. Partly because you knew that's the kind of dress I've dreamed about since we were met. But really, I couldn't be happier for you two. Could. Not. Be. Happier."

No one knew what to do after that speech. I shook my head putting my hand to my forehead wanting the speech to just me over already. Edward had his eyes closed pinching the bridge of his nose. I couldn't even look over to his family to see their reactions. Charlie finally came up on the stage to break the ice a little.

"They say giving your daughter away is the hardest part of your father daughter relationship. I for one don't believe that. I've already gave my daughter up when she gave her heart to Edward. Edward will be a good husband. I can't kill him if he's not but I can haunt him when I'm dead." The whole room started to chuckle. "I remember when Bella was born Renee and I thought no guy could ever be right for her. But we prayed everyday for her husband, best friend, companion, someone to make her happy. Then the first day we met Edward, and saw the happiness in our daughter's eye we wondered is that the man we've been waiting for." Hearing Charlie say that deep toast really made me tear up.

Then I heard a glass clinking from the side of me. It was King Carlisle. "It is a blessing to have Bella be an addition to our family. The best things come unexpected." I smiled hearing him say that. Esme stood up and cut in, "We will cherish and protect her always" Lastly Edward went unexpectedly said a few words.

"It's an extraordinary thing to meet someone who you can bare your soul to and accept you for what you are. I've been waiting, for what seems like a very long time, to get beyond what I am. With Bella I feel like I can finally begin. So I'd like to propose a toast to my beautiful bride. No measure of time with you will be long enough. But let's start with forever."

"It's time to go, time to go!" Alice pulled at my arm dragging me upstairs. She quickly unzipped my dress and threw on a short comfortable dress on me. "I packed your suitcase and everything is ready to go."

"Alice do you have any idea where he's taking me?" I looked at her trying to see if her face gave it away.

"I can't tell you Edward will kill me! But don't worry I packed everything you need." She gave me a wink, which deathly scared me. Not knowing what she had in store for me. Ugh I hate surprises, especially not knowing where the honey moon is.

**Hope you Enjoy! Not giving a preview because the next chapter is steamy... Please review/comment about how I should to the honeymoon night! I want at least 7 reviews before I post the next chapter! Again I'm sorry I keep posting late. WARNING NEXT CHAPTER IS RATED M FOR MATURITY. **


End file.
